


Find the truth

by jaewoo_enthusiast



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Bottom Kim Jungwoo (NCT), Clubbing, Lawyers, M/M, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Smut, Top Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 04:35:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17842559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaewoo_enthusiast/pseuds/jaewoo_enthusiast
Summary: Kim Doyoung works as a lawyer and always does everything to win his cases.But when he needs information from Jungwoo, an IT guy, he decides he has to seduce him.





	Find the truth

   Since he was little, Doyoung enjoyed watching shows that contained lawyers or judges. So, when he grew up, he finally became a lawyer himself, and a good one too. His sharp tongue made him get the truth from the witnesses and he wasn’t afraid to do some sacrifices in order to win his cases.

   So, when he had to seduce Kim Jungwoo, an IT genius, in order to get some information, he didn’t protest. To be honest, he wasn’t sure at first. He imagined him to look like one of those nerds, with big glasses and braces. But when he saw Jungwoo he knew how wrong he was. The boy was more than beautiful. He was tall, but not taller than him, with long, slender legs. He had a tiny waist and his ass was out of this world. He had delicate features, making him look soft and innocent.

   When Doyoung first saw him, he was sitting at the club’s bar, sipping on his drink. His cheeks were slightly flushed and he looked like he needed some company. So Doyoung was more than willing to give him that.

   “Can I sit here?” Doyoung asked, pointing to the sit next to where the boy was sitting. Jungwoo nodded, smiling a little.

   “Sure.” He said. Jungwoo looked at him curiously, checking him. Doyoung’s hair was messy, but somehow it still looked flawless. He was wearing a white shirt with a black jacket and ripped tight jeans that made his long legs stand out. He looked hot and Jungwoo mindlessly bit his bottom lip.

   “What is a cute boy like you doing here?” he asked and ordered what Jungwoo was having. He turned a little to look better at the boy, flashing him a smile.

   Jungwoo felt his heart skip a beat when he was greeted with his cute bunny smile. “Looking for some fun.” Jungwoo leaned in closer.

   “I can give you that.” the older said, resting a hand on the other’s thigh and smirked, making Jungwoo blush a little.

   They spent a while talking, till a tipsy Jungwoo somehow ended on Doyoung’s lap with his arms hooked around his neck. Jungwoo was so close to Doyoung that he could feel his warm breath on his cheek. Up close Jungwoo looked even more perfect. His skin was soft to the touch and his lips were slightly parted, his breath coming out slowly.

   “Where’s the fun you promised me?” Jungwoo asked, pulling Doyoung closer by his collar and kissing him. Doyoung was taken aback from his action, but soon he found himself returning the kiss. He licked Jungwoo’s lip, asking for entrance, and as soon as his lips parted, he slid his tongue in. Jungwoo tasted like alcohol and vanilla and Doyoung wanted to taste him forever. He bit his bottom lip, sucking it and earning a moan from Jungwoo, that tangled his fingers in his hair. They parted when they needed air, panting slightly, still so close to each other.

   “Let’s go somewhere else.” Doyoung whispered, taking Jungwoo’s hand in his and sitting up with him. Jungwoo just nodded, grabbing his jacket and followed Doyoung through the crowded place till they got outside.

   Doyoung led him to his car, opening the door for him as Jungwoo entered. He got in too, starting the engine and leaving the parking lot. He didn’t drink much, so he had no problem driving like that.

   The ride was quiet and you could feel the tension in the air. Jungwoo rested his hand on Doyoung thigh, drawing small circles with his fingers and looking out the window. When they finally got to Doyoung’s apartment, he parked his car. He unbuckled Jungwoo’s seatbelt, pulling his in for another his. This time the kiss was rougher, filled with hunger. When Doyoung broke the kiss, he got out and opened, Jungwoo’s door. The younger got out, catching Doyoung’s hand and intertwining his fingers with his. Doyoung leaded him inside the building, going to his apartment door and opened it, getting in with the boy.

   He wanted the boy and he wanted him now. Doyoung pressed Jungwoo hard against the wall and licked his neck slow, biting his milky skin. "You’re beautiful." He whispered against his skin, sending shivers down Jungwoo’s spine. His hands wandered under Jungwoo's shirt, feeling his soft hot skin, making the boy shiver slightly. Doyoung grabbed the hem of his shirt and took it off of Jungwoo, throwing it away. He adverted his attention back to the boy’s body and started to work his mouth down from his chest to his smooth stomach.

   Jungwoo rested his head against the wall, small moans spilling from his parted lips.

   “Doyoung…aahhh..” Jungwoo gasped when he felt Doyoung sucking harshly on his nipple, biting it softly. He arched his body into his feeling, letting out a strangled moan when the older boy continued to tease his nipple with his skillful tongue.

   “You like that, baby?” Doyoung asked and Jungwoo just nodded, bucking his hips against him, trying to gain some friction. Doyoung chuckled at his eagerness, making the other man flush with embarrassment.

   Doyoung got down his knees and began to unzip Jungwoo's pants, getting them off. Jungwoo was panting heavily, having his eyes closed and lips parted. He looked breathtaking like that and Doyoung wanted to keep that image forever in his mind.

   Doyoung took Jungwoo’s member out of his briefs and in his hand, making the other one gasp and jerk his head back. Doyoung smirked and took the boy into his mouth, circling his tongue around the sensitive tip. Jungwoo whined as Doyoung hollowed his cheeks, creating the perfect suction and started to bob his head at a faster pace.

   Jungwoo moaned shamelessly, feeling his knees getting weaker and he thanked Doyoung’s strong arms that kept his from falling. He leaned against the wall and with Doyoung’s every suck he felt his orgasm approaching faster. He tugged at the other’s boy hair, feeling the knot in his stomach tighten and arched his back.

   Doyoung realized that the boy was close so he released him from his mouth, making Jungwoo pout disappointed.

   “I decide when you get to cum. And it’s not until I’m inside you” Doyoung whispered, taking the boy in his arms and walking to his bedroom. He laid Jungwoo on the bed and got on top of him, looking at the sight in front of him. Jungwoo’s skin was flushed and marks started to form on his neck and the pale skin of his stomach. His eyes were filled with lust and his lips were red and swollen from all the kissing and biting.

   He spread his legs apart and looked up at him. “Can I eat you?” he whispered, making Jungwoo blush hard.

   The younger licked his lips, making eyes contact with the boy as he nodded, assuring the other one that he was okay with it. Doyoung smiled and spread his ass cheeks with his hands. His hot breath tickled Jungwoo’s skin, making him whine from the need. He felt exposed and vulnerable, but he enjoyed the feeling. He wanted to be wrecked by Doyoung.

   Doyoung maintained eye contact as his tongue founded the boy’s rim, slipping into his tight heat. Jungwoo was being loud at this point and Doyoung enjoyed this. He liked seeing Jungwoo like this, a moaning mess because of his touch.

   "Ah god.." Jungwoo breathed, incoherent words leaving his beautiful lips. He tried to move his hips, but Doyoung hands held him still. He whined and squirmed as Doyoung’s tongue tasted every inch of him warm heat, moving his tongue in a way that made Jungwoo see stars.

   “I’m gonna cum..” he panted out, gripping the sheets tight, but Doyoung stopped and took his head, caressing the inside of Jungwoo’s thighs with his thumb. 

   Doyoung realized that he was still fully clothed so he stripped off his clothes in seconds, finally setting his hard member free. He leaned over his night stand and pulled out a bottle of lube. He was painfully hard, dying to be inside Jungwoo. He squeezed a fair amount of lube on his hand and coated his member, rubbing the rest onto Jungwoo’s rim.

   Jungwoo bit his lip as he looked at Doyoung’s beautiful features, his brows slightly furrowed, his body covered in a thin layer of sweat

   "Are you ready?" Doyoung asked as he positioned himself at the other’s boy entrance, looking him in the eyes.

  “God Doyoung..hurry up and fuck me..” he whispered, spreading his legs more and closed his eyes. Doyoung smiled softly and he rested his hands on Jungwoo’s waist, slowly pushing in. Once he was fully inside of him, he waited a couple seconds for Jungwoo to get adjusted.

   Doyoung leaned in and pulled Jungwoo into a deep kiss, tasting his tongue, their lips moving in sync. Doyoung began to thrust into Jungwoo, as the other one rolled his hips to meet with Doyoung’s every move. The younger one moaned Doyoung’s name over and over again, his fingernail leaving a trail of deep scratches on his back. Doyoung loved the way his name sounded on Jungwoo’s lips and wanted to hear that more. He shifted his position slightly, making Jungwoo gasp and arch his back as Doyoung’s cock brushed against his prostate.

   “Harder..don’t stop..” he begged shamelessly and Doyoung started to thrust deeper into the boy, making him cry out in pleasure. Jungwoo’s moans only encouraged him to move his hips faster, pounding harder into the boy’s warmth.

   The room already smelled like sex, the sound of grunts, moans, pants and skin slapping filling it. It was beautiful and hot, their bodies pressed hard against each other as they grinded against each other. Doyoung continued to pound relentless into him, abusing his sensitive spot over and over again and making the boy whine and cling onto his shoulders.

   “’Doyoung..gonna cum..” he managed to breathe out, wrapping his legs tightly around the other’s waist.

   “Cum for me.” Doyoung commanded, opening his eyes to take a look at Jungwoo’s face, twisted in pleasure.

   Jungwoo screamed his name in pleasure, arching his back and spilling his cum all over his chest. The sight in front of him and the way Jungwoo’s walls clenched around his cock were enough to send him over the edge as he cummed deep inside him with a low grunt. He rode out his orgasm with a few more thrust and pulled out of Jungwoo, panting heavily. He managed to grab a towel and clean Jungwoo gently, collapsing next to him after.

   Doyoung pulled the covers over their bodies and Jungwoo turned to face him, snuggling into the warmth of the other’s body. Doyoung sighed in content, stroking Jungwoo’s back gently as they both drifted into a deep sleep.

   Doyoung forgot all about his plan, his mind now filled only by the thought of Jungwoo. He hoped we and Jungwoo could get to know each other better, but for now it was perfect like that too.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this. I know it's not very good, but I'm trying to get better with practice.


End file.
